


Unfriended: Nockfell Edition

by TheStarsInYourEyes



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Cheating, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm kinda going through some stuff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not for the faint of heart, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skype, Suicide, This is literally the plot of Unfriended with creative liberties, Violence, extremely offensive language, literally some exact dialogue is ripped, seriously not for the sensitive folk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsInYourEyes/pseuds/TheStarsInYourEyes
Summary: Everyone has some dirty secrets they don't want anyone to know. A little lie there, a little betrayal there, no one is perfect, we've all done shitty things.However, you'd be surprised at what the people closest to you are capable of.(Abandoning this because I wrote it, while I was in a really really dark place and while it is finished, I don't really wanna subject people to my issues.)(Please check the tags before proceeding)





	1. Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the plot of Unfriended but with the characters from Sally Face plus my OC. Graphic language, violent and vile events take place, please see tags if you're afraid of seeing a trigger for you, I really don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings or make them uncomfortable, I have written dark fic before (that I have yet to publish) and while I do enjoy it from time to time, it's usually during my darkest times when everything seems to be absolutely miserable. 
> 
> Again, please proceed with caution, there's references to rape, homophobia (with a couple slurs) and some other vile shit that I felt belonged here for whatever fucked up reason I have. 
> 
> Also, I haven't used skype in years so I apologize if my knowledge of it is rusty and outdated.

The muggy summer air made it's way through Sal's windows, and while the humidity was unwelcome, he did enjoy the smell of the outside coming in. It was a friday night in the middle of summer, and while for most it would seem like fun times ahead, it didn't really matter much to those in the working or college world. 

Still, that didn't mean fun couldn't be had. 

Friday nights were usually the nights were Sal and his friends would get together on Skype and catch up with each other, occasionally make plans especially for those who left for college were in town or were too busy during the day to have a decent conversation. 7:47, there was still time until the group call started at 8 like it always did. 

He casually browsed on the internet, looking up guitar tabs and doing a little bit of internet shopping. 

**PING**

**Countess Orlock (Ivy Thorn) is online. **

He excitedly hit the call button and smiled when the image of his girlfriend answering the call opened up on the screen. 

"Well hey gorgeous." He flirted. 

"Hey handsome."

"What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just shopping for shoes like I always am."

"Don't you have like.. 30 pairs of shoes?"

"And?" 

"I guess you could always use more." 

"Exactly, I mean look at these." She sent him a link to a glittery platform shoe. 

"Don't you have this one already?"

"Well yeah but this one is pink, I have the black one."

"Never really pegged you for a pink lady."

"Hey, I like colors sometimes." Sal chuckled. 

"Okay, but only if I get to borrow them."

"Haha, yeah right. Even with my big ass feet, you and your big man feet would be dying. I can get you your own pair."

"Twinsies." They both giggled and flirted with each other. Sal casually looked at a few jewelry store sites, primarily any that did customization. 

"Hey, your favorite color is purple, right?"

"We've only been together about 6 years now, you decide now to ask what my favorite color is?" She joked, a snarky grin over her face.

"I mean, things changed. I used to be a fan of Sublime, remember?"

"Like you're still not."

"Okay rude, but seriously. I'm just making sure."

"Why, you gonna get me a purple pony?"

"If your heart so desires." 

"Haha, yeah, let me just get my horse stable that I keep in my apartment ready."

"Neigh, that won't be necessary." 

"You and your puns."

"Dealing with me is your **PUN**ishment."

"Sometimes I hate you." 

"Well gee, I only hope not enough to answer my next question."

"For the last time, those are MY pizza rolls. Buy your own." 

"That wasn't it. Well, not anymore I guess." He started laughing at the end of that sentence.

"Well what's your question, Bob Barker?" 

"What size ring do you wear?"

"Depends." 

"Your ring finger."

"All fingers are ring fingers if you're not a coward."

"Okay but seriously. The third finger on your left hand not including your thumb." Ivy's face was inquisitive but a small smile crept on her face when she realized where the conversation was going. 

"... Size 7."

"And you like amethyst and moonstones, right?"

"Last I checked, yeah.. Why?" 

"Well you see, I was gonna buy this ring for Larry's mom and I figured you guys kinda have the same hand deal going on. Thought I'd get your input." Ivy shook her head and rested her head on her palm, having a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'd like it." Sal lifted his mask slightly to reveal the big grin underneath, Ivy smiled back and a couple of mascara filled tears ran down her face. 

Before they could say anything else however, their scheduled group call started suddenly without warning and without either of them accepting the call. Sal quickly pulled his mask back down.

"Whoa Sal, making girls cry again?" Larry laughed as Ivy scrambled to clean up her face. 

"Shut up, Larry." Said Ivy. They were joined by Larry, Ash, Todd, Travis, and an unknown person, whose camera wasn't displaying anything, their default picture was the standard skype icon for lack of identifying photo. 

Ash: "Ivy, were you talking about the etherealness of David Bowie again?"

Ivy: "I'm telling you, that man is legend." She said, fixing her makeup. 

Sal: "Hey, I'm inclined to believe. I mean, did you even watch Labyrinth?"

Ash: "Yeah, and I'm still pissed off that he didn't come save me from babysitting, so he's lost some ethereal points." 

Travis: "You know, sometimes I still have nightmares about the bulge."

Todd: "Okay but Labyrinth is child's play, you guys never even seen The Man Who Fell to Earth."

Ivy; "Todd, you're the one that borrowed that DVD from me." They both laughed. 

Larry: "Hey Sal, who's your buddy?" Everyone looked at the blank picture merged in with all of theirs. 

Ivy: "That came with you guys."

Ash: "I don't know who that is." Sal looked over the unknown person's details, the name only said 'Rouge' 

Sal: "Yeah, I have no idea either." He tried hanging up on the stranger but nothing happened. 

Sal: "Weird, can anyone else hang up on them?" Everyone attempted to snuff the stranger out but nothing. 

Todd: "Why don't we just hang up and call back?"

Larry: "Yeah alright."

Ash: "Sounds good." 

Travis: "Byyyeee." 

Everyone hung up, and Sal received a personal message from Ivy. 

_Ivy_: _Hey, why'd you answer the call?_

_Sal: I.. didn't?_

_Ivy: Well it wasn't me, my makeup looked like shit! _

_Sal: You're always beautiful, also, ghosts maybe?_

_Ivy: Not this again, I thought we were done with that._

_Sal: You never know. _

_Ivy: I'm okay with not knowing. _

Sal got a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about the life changing event that brought them all together involving the supernatural. While it was all still fresh in their minds, most of the group opted to not talk about it, especially Ivy who had been severely traumatized by the ordeal, and Larry still was going through counseling even a few years later. 

He opted to try and drop the subject to avoid upsetting her. 

The group call rang on his screen, everyone arrived including the uninvited 'Rouge'

Travis: "Did I ever tell you guys that La Croix is literally the worst drink ever?"

Larry: "Why don't you send some to this Rouge person, since they probably enjoy battery acid pretending to be soda."

Ash: "No guys, for real, what's this person's problem?"

Todd: "So it's definitely a hacker, they really need the information on how to obtain our funds, the combined amount of $7.83 between all of us." 

Ivy: "For real, I'm broke until thursday." 

Sal: "You were just looking at $93 shoes."

Ash: "Damn girl, my shoes cost at least $11." She said, snorting. 

Ivy: "Sal, I don't know how to tell you this, but I've had a secret bank account only for fashion emergencies." 

Sal: "Then why did you spend $150 on that lolita dress that ended up being a fake and smelled like old doritos?"

Ivy: "Hey, I learned my lesson." 

Travis: "Okay, but guys, how do we get rid of them?" 

Larry: "Why don't I call Sal and we'll go from there?"

Everyone hung up again. 

_Sal: Ivy, you sure you don't know this guy? _

_....._

_Sal: Hello?_

_....._

_Sal: Did you drop the computer and run, wtf? _

_Ivy: Sorry, something weird happened._

_Sal: What's that?_

But Sal wouldn't find out as Larry had called him, Rouge was still there. 

Sal: "Hey bro."

Larry: "Is Ivy okay?"

Sal: "Yeah, why?"

Larry: "Just wondering why she was crying."

Sal: "Oh that.. well."

Larry: "Did you guys fight?"

Sal: "No no, nothing like that. I uh.. asked her what her ring size was." Larry's reaction was a little delayed.

Larry: "What for?"

Sal: "I mean.. what else do you buy a girl a ring for?"

Larry: "I don't-" But he stopped short as he put two and two together. At first, his expression was shocked, but he put on a smile, but Sal noticed he looked a little saddened. 

Larry: "That's great bro, I'm happy for you. I hope you guys make each other happy."

Sal: "Yeah, me too." 

Suddenly, he got a notification for a personal message on Facebook coming from a Yeux Rouges. 

_Hey Sally Face, you enjoying life?_


	2. The Never Ending Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about talking to strangers online.

Sal was rattled by this strangers insistence on making their presence known. Just like the Skype account, there wasn't anything about the profile to identify the person, no pictures, no details, no mutual friends, nothing. He attempted to type out responses, but he didn't want indulge whatever nefarious behavior this person planned on inflicting upon him. 

Larry: "Hey Sal, you alright?"

Sal: "Yeah.. I just got this weird message." 

Larry: "From who?"

Sal: "Whoever this Rouge person is."

Larry: "What do they want?"

Sal: "I have no idea, but I don't really want to respond."

Larry: "Then block them." He tried to block the account but whenever he pulled down the menu, the option wasn't available to him.

Sal: "I can't."

Larry: "What?" 

Sal: "I don't know, maybe Todd can help." He said as he loaded up the group call. 

Travis: "You guys figure it out yet.,"

Sal: "Well as you can probably see, Travis.. No. We did not."

Larry: "Fuck it, man. Whatever this person wants, I'm pretty sure we don't have it." 

Todd: "It's probably some kind of bot. I suggest everyone run their anti-malware programs when they get a chance." 

Ivy: "Yeah, I really need to protect all my anti-Morrissey diatribe and pictures of cats."

Sal did his best to just ignore the person or bot and continue conversation, but there was something bothering him about the ordeal. Who was this person? And why were they so hard to get rid of. He was so engrossed by the strange occurrence that it took him a minute to hear his friends calling out for him. 

Ash: "SAAAALLLL!!! Ivy's pregnant!" 

Sal: "Hold on, what?!"

Ash: "Got your attention, didn't it?"

Sal: "Wait, what?!" 

Travis: "Geez Sal, couldn't you find a better time to look up porn?"

Sal: "I mean, I can only get off when at least 2 or more people are watching. 

Travis: "Well shit, if Ivy's down, I can bring like 3 other people and we'll have a show." 

Ivy: "I'll have to charge admission, I don't do free shows anymore." 

Sal: "That's my girl." 

Larry: "Alright whatever, what's the plan for tomorrow night?" 

Todd: "Well Neil and I just finished remodeling the kitchen so we can stand to have parties again in there." Neil popped in for a split second. 

Neil: "MARBLE COUNTER TOPS BIIIITCH!! HAHAHA!!" 

Ivy: "Neil you bougie bitch."

Neil: "Hey you guys can be satisfied with linoleum trash but this B refuses anything below granite."

Ash: "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Sal spilled non-removable sealant all over the counters, does it?"

Todd: "Well to be honest, that just gave Neil the nail in the 'Beg Todd for a remodeled kitchen' coffin so, thanks Sal." 

Sal: "I do what I can to help." 

Neil: "Thanks boo." Neil laughed and kissed Todd as he left for his night shift.

Larry: "Okay well I can bring weed but I brought the alcohol last time and you guys hate beer so.."

Travis: "I don't know how you can have that fucking piss water, it's disgusting."

Todd: "Trav, I know we're gay but the universal gay drink does NOT have to be Zima." 

Travis: "Fuck you, more for me."

Ivy: "Larry, I'm fine with just cider. We can be shitty punks together." 

Larry: "You god damn right." 

Sal: "I will bring the finest Sunny D." 

Ash: "Aww Sal, you need your juice?"

Todd: "Don't be mean, Ash." 

Sal: "Haha, it's fine." 

Travis: "You know Sal, I commend you for your sobriety." 

Ash: "He's only saying that because he needs you as his designated driver."

Larry: "Yeah, you really want the guy with the glass eye to drive your drunk ass home."

Sal: "I will walk you all the way to the cab that I'm not paying for."

Travis: "Rude." 

Ivy: "Hey guys, did anyone talk to Maple at all?" 

Ash: "Oh dude, last time we talked, she insisted on telling me her and Chug's last sexual escapade behind a 7/11." 

Ivy: "Okay, real talk, I am all for hearing about sexy Maple time, but not Chug." 

Todd: "Hey look, Chug's a big boy but he deserves love." 

Ash: "And that's why Maple was put on this earth." 

Sal pulled up Maple's account to call and she answered quickly. 

Maple: "Hey guys." 

Everyone else: "Heeeyyyy." 

Ivy: "Maple, I fucking love your makeup today."

Maple: "Says the fucking MAC goddess." 

Ivy: "Oh hush." 

Larry: "Maple, you're on liquor duty this time around." 

Maple: "Okay well you guys better pony up some cash because I brought good shit the one time and it ran me like over $300."

Todd: "If it makes you feel better, we drank all of it."

Maple: "This is true, also who's this person? Another one of Travis's Grindr dates?" 

Travis: "First off, I learned my lesson, second, no, it's some weirdo that wants to be invited to our party." 

Maple: "Well like, who are they?"

Ash: "No idea, but we can't hang up on them." 

Maple: "That's weird." 

In the midst of the conversation, Sal got a notification that he'd been tagged in a photoset on facebook. He looked to see that Ash uploaded a handful of photos of what seemed like a party with Maple and a couple others. The photos mainly featured Maple smoking from a bong, drinking and even snorting lines of coke. 

Sal: "Looking good, Maple." 

Maple: "Thank you, a little late to the compliment party though."

Sal: "Well yeah, but I mean, these pictures are wild."

Maple: "Pictures?" She looked confused. 

Sal: "Check your facebook." She did so, and her face went from shocked to angry. 

Maple: "Oh my fucking god! Ash, are you serious?!"

Ash: "Damn Maple, I didn't know you partied that hard." 

Maple: "Ash, you fucking bitch, delete these now!" 

Ash: "Whoa excuse me? I didn't upload these."

Maple: "Really? So there's some other bitch named Ashley Campbell doing this shit? You're full of shit."

Todd: "Yeah Ash, these are really bad, take them down."

Ash: "Why are all of you so quick to assume that I would do this shit? Okay, I didn't do this!" 

Travis: "Well who did? Certainly not Maple's coke dealer." 

Maple: "Fuck off, Travis."

Sal: "Either way, it's on your profile Ash, delete them."

Ash: "Okay fine, I'm on it."

Maple: "How could you think that was okay? I could have my fucking child taken from me, you fucking skank."

Ash: "Excuse me? I'm a skank? I'm not the one doing coke for everyone to fucking see, if you don't want your baby taken from you, maybe you shouldn't be a fucking cokehead trying to ask me for favors after insulting."

Maple: "I swear to fucking god, I will beat your ass!"

Ash: "Come over and try me bitch." 

Travis: "My money's on coked out Maple." 

Sal: "Travis." 

Maple: "No one fucking asked you." 

Larry: "Guys shut up! Ash just delete the fucking pictures already, god!" 

Ash: "I'm fucking trying, I go to delete, nothing. Refresh the page, hit delete, nothing." Ash and Maple frantically bickered back and forth, saying various mean things to each other, Sal grew increasingly uncomfortable. 

Travis: "Look, if you guys want, I'll pick you guys up, we'll get white girl wasted and film you guys slap fight it out in a Denny's parking lot." Ivy facepalmed, trying not to laugh. 

Ivy: "Travis, shut up." Things quieted down for a few seconds. 

Ash: "Okay, okay they're gone. You're welcome." 

Sal refreshed the page and while Ash's set was gone, the photos were quickly uploaded again, this time from Larry's account. 

Sal: "No, they're still there."

Maple: "Larry, what the fuck!" 

Larry: "Whoa, that wasn't me."

Maple: "What the fuck is wrong with you guys, are you trying to get me arrested?"

An entry in the group chat log popped up. 

_Ash: You deserved it._

Maple: "Wow Ash, you can't just fucking drop it, can you?"

Ash: "What are you talking about?"

Maple: "You just told me I fucking deserved it."

Ash: "No I didn't." 

Maple: "Yes you did, you just typed."

Ash: "No I fucking didn't, maybe you're too drugged out to know what's real anymore." 

Maple: "Get off my fucking case."

Ash: "Maybe I should just show these pictures to Chug's parents, see how they feel about their sons wife doing 8 balls when they're watching your daughter." 

_Maple: Maybe I should tell everyone what a slut you are. _

Ash lips pursed, staring daggers into the screen. 

Todd: "Look, no offense Maple, but maybe you shouldn't be doing drugs if you've got something to lose from the consequences."

Maple: "Fuck off Todd, mind your own god damn business." 

Todd: "What? I'm right, aren't I? Don't do cocaine if you're lose your fucking kids in the process." 

_Ivy: I agree with Todd._

Maple: "Wow Ivy, just side with Todd like the goody fucking two shoes you are." 

Ivy: "Whoa whoa, I'm not siding with anybody."

Maple: "Oh now you're gonna play this fucking game too?" Sal became dizzy from the entire ordeal, he had never seen his friends act this way before.

Ivy: "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, I didn't say or type anything, don't fucking attack me."

Larry slammed his hands down on his desk. 

Larry: "SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU! Alright, hands up, who the fuck is doing this?" 

** _Rouge: Yeah, who is doing this?_ **

Everyone fell silent, their stomachs dropped.

Ash: "I told you it wasn't me." 


End file.
